Musou No Jutsu: Fall of Liu Bei
by Bronx Shogun
Summary: NarutoxMusou Orochi crossover Oneshot. After being captured by Orochi, Liu Bei is left with a choice: Either undergo an experiment, or watch Naruto die.


**Musou No Jutsu: Fall of Liu Bei**

**Summery:** Musou Orochi oneshot set in the NarutoxMusou crossover universe. After the fall of Shu, Liu Bei is given a choice by Orochi. Either undergo a gruesome experiment, or watch Naruto die.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, nothing.

**A/N:** Hey y'all! Decided to do a Musou Orochi oneshot for the contest at the Way of Musou fourms. This little piece will defiantly tie in with the third MNJ fic **Rise of Orochi** in some way. But I won't say anything else. Enjoy!

* * *

'_Wha…what happened?'_

He moaned, painfully brining himself to a sitting position, his blurry vision soon became clear and allowed him to make out his surroundings. It was small dungeon of a sort; the walls cracked and leaked black water, a small window was to his right, pushing his weary self to his feet, he dragged across the prison and looked out.

"Where…am I?"

The world was not how he remembered; the sky above them was an eerie darkness, and the very earth was more like a desert wasteland with a few volcanic rivers running across. Pulling away from the window, he tried to remember the events that occurred before, what played back in his mind was a battle, against an army of pale snake like soldiers he had never seen before.

The shouts of the dieing screamed in his ear, he remembered his faithful officer fighting about a few feet away from him, he recalled himself fighting the strange creatures off before being knocked out himself.

One last question smacked Liu Bei across the face, "What's going on?"

The sound of an opening door caused him to turn around in surprise; light shined through the door and hit him across his face. He pulled his arms over his face to block it out, trying to see the lone figure that now stood in the doorway.

"Liu Bei Xuande…" The person spoke, his voice deep, and Bei could have sworn that he was speaking with two tunes of voices, "Finally meeting you is _somewhat _of an honor."

"W-who…are you?" Bei asked him cautiously.

The person waked closer to him, and Bei could finally see the person…no, the thing before him, his scaly skin was far more paler then the creatures he had fought before, its eyes both green and red. It was wearing dark messy aqua colored armor with an overly large helmet over its long black hair and a snake head on the left shoulder.

The thing's lips pursed into a deviant smirk, "I am the Demon King Orochi, and this is a world under my rule."

The King of Shu stepped back, never taking his gaze of Orochi, "What is it that you want from me demon?"

"Liu Bei, I normally don't allow worthless humans into this part of my realm." Orochi began, "However, you have certain _qualities _that I require. So I have captured you so I may experiment on you."

"What?" Liu Bei's jaw hung low before snapped it back shut, "You fiend! I will never be used by a monster like you!"

Orochi simply chuckled, "Really? Then maybe this will change your mind." Waving a hand, a dark cloud soon appeared between the two, swirling around before something showed on it, like a screen of some sorts. Bei watched it closely as something came on, he saw several of Orochi's soldiers around a helpless prisoner, their hands and feet bound together, and blood stains on his clothes "What are you-"

"Take a close look at the prisoner." Orochi interrupted.

Doing so, the man of virtue could some what looked like yellow hair sticking out. The prisoner came to full view, and caused Bei's eyes to widen in surprise and fear, "Naruto!" He darted his eyes back at Orochi, "What did you do?!"

A wide grin appeared on its face, showing several disgusting yellow teeth, "I had captured the boy after destroying his whole village, buts that not all I plan to due." He raised his hand to the screen, purple mist emitted from his hand and headed towards the screen. It passed through it and made its way to Naruto, it slowly surrounded the blonde, and a second later he started to scream in agony.

"NARUTO!!!" Bei shouted as he watched they boy scream more and more, "STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

"Agree to my experiment and I'll let him live." In fury Bei rushed at it, but he only received a slap across the face from Orochi, sending flying into the wall, "It doesn't look like the boy will last much longer, if you help me, then he won't die." Orochi chuckled fiendishly, "So how about it."

Bei watched as Naruto screamed out more and more, the young boy he knew and trusted with his life was dieing before him. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"You win Orochi; I shall undergo this experiment of yours." He dropped to his knees in defeat.

With another smirk, Orochi lowerd his hand, making the purple disappeared from the boy's body. Bei watched in satisfaction as Naruto's screaming had stopped and he fell into unconsciousness, "So now you see things my way Liu Bei." With another wave, the cloud disappeared into nothingness, "Tell me, do you know of the Kyuubi No Kitsune?"

* * *

**Last words from the Shogun:** I know, not much of a one shot, but I still enjoyed doing it. And I hoped you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
